Japanese Patent No. 4099628 discloses an industrial robot in which an end effector is attached to a tip end of a wrist unit provided at a tip end of an arm and in which a cable for supplying power, signals or materials to the end effector is arranged to extend from the arm to the end effector. In this industrial robot, the end effector is fixed to the wrist unit through an intermediate member. The intermediate member includes a first flange directly attached to the wrist unit, a second flange arranged in a parallel spaced-apart relationship with the first flange and directly attached to the end effector, and a connecting member for interconnecting the first and second flanges at the positions spaced apart from the rotation axes of the first and second flanges so that a space for the passage of the cable can be secured between the first and second flanges. The cable extends through the space between the first and second flanges across the rotation axes of the first and second flanges which are coaxial with the tip end shaft of the wrist unit.